


Waking up is the hardest

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Beth loves the nights but she hates it to wake up again





	Waking up is the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> written for: 31 Days (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: she dreams a pretty dream

Beth loved the nights most; then she could close her eyes and take refuge in her soothing dreams. The world was still perfect; her mom and Shawn, her half-brother, were alive and she went to Highschool every day. Only one month and she would graduate, and the world would be open for her. But first the graduation ceremony and, even more important, prom night.

Beth was not one of the most popular girls at school, she was a touch too shy, and she didn't love football like most of the others did. But prom night would change everything. She would wear a pastel green dress and the beautiful necklace, her grandmother had given her for her thirteenth birthday.

There was this boy, Damian; she had a secret crush on him since months already though they never talked. But sometimes, at lunch break in the cafeteria, he smiled at her. She didn't know what had happened to him, if he was still alive, but in her dreams, he was the one who invited her for prom night.

Slender, shoulder length brown hair; in his deep blue suit, he was one of the most handsome guys this evening. And all the girls envied her. They danced all night long, and when it was time to say goodbye, he bent forward to kiss her. Her first kiss...

It never happened. Every time, right before their lips met, she woke up. She was lying there on her small and uncomfortable bed in the cell of the prison, and she needed a moment to come back into reality. Then she would stand up, prepare the breakfast for the others; she would take care of baby Judith, feed the chickens, the goat and the pig. She would not allow herself to think about her dream. Because she knew it would break her; she would start to cry and never be able to stop again.


End file.
